Lily: part time Goose
by mulberryjam
Summary: written for the English Idioms Challenge


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I claim nothing (except my own poor verses)**

* * *

I hated that he made me doubt myself.

_"Come on Evans, live a little! It won't kill you to procrastinate once."_

_"But I have to finish-"_

_"You're really going to miss the biggest Quidditch game of the year so you can finish a Charms essay? Charms, really Evans it's your best subject! You could do it in your sleep."_

_He had a point. And I already knew about Complex Cheering Charms from some extra reading I did in fifth year… He could see I was crumbling. His irritating little half smile was making an appearance and he just knew that I knew that he had a point. _

_"Evans, it's just one essay and you have the rest of the weekend to finish it. It isn't even due till Tuesday so why don't you just come down to the pitch and see the game, eh? Take a break, give yourself a rest, support yours truly."_

_"Oh shove off Potter."_

_"Just come and see the game-"_

_"You know I can't put away my essay and go upstairs to get my scarf until you move."_

_He wasn't bothering to hide his smile anymore._

_"See you at the game Evans."_

_"I daresay you will."_

I hated the way he knew me sometimes better than myself.

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Evans you have to talk about it. How else are we going to plan Diggory's destruction?"_

_"Not funny Potter." _

_"Really how are you going to kill him without my help? You're much too law abiding."_

_"Shut it Potter."_

_"Fine, fine I won't help you draw and quarter him. He deserves it though and I for one would like to make him pay. Dorcas Meadows isn't even as pretty as you are. I mean if you're going to cheat, at least do it with someone who's not a complete idiot. Really."_

_I couldn't help myself, those were my thought exactly._

_"I know, right? She's a complete tart. I don't know if she's smart enough to know that monkshood and wolfsbane are the same."_

_"Yeah, if she were dueling a first year, I'd put my money on the first year."_

_"Honestly, why would he go for a cow like her? Wasn't I enough?"_

_"Evans you were too good for him. He was probably intimidated by you."_

_He was right of course._

_"But that didn't give him the right to cheat on you with that pushover of a Hufflepuff."_

_"I know, I know. But since he was underhanded in our relationship, don't you suppose I have the same right now?"_

_"What are you saying Evans?"_

_"Are you still offering your services as a co-planner of Diggory's destruction?"_

I hated the way he made me laugh.

_"Oh Evans, you must be magical because I've fallen under your spell."_

_"I'm a witch Potter, of course I'm magical."_

_"Are you using the Confundus Charm or are you just naturally mind-blowing?"_

_"Nice try."_

_"You don't even have to say Lumos Maxima to turn me on!"_

_"Eww Potter. No, just no."_

_I was hard put not to smile at any of these._

_"Did you just use Stupify or are you a natural stunner?"_

_"That one was pretty good."_

_"Really?"_

_"Not good enough Potter."_

_"Baby, you don't need defense against my dark arts. "_

_"That is so insensitive."_

_"You can have the Portkey to my heart."_

_"Very cute."_

_He was of course._

_"Why go to the Astronomy Tower to see stars when I can just look in your eyes?"  
"Adorable."_

_He was that too._

_"Oi Evans! I've got one for you."_

_"Yeah Black, I'm listening."_

_"Once you go Black you Siriusly don't go back!" _

_"Padfoot I'll kill you!"_

_I couldn't help it. Agrippa, I hadn't laughed so hard in ages._

I hated that he made me feel so special and wonderful and loved. I hated that he made me love him. I hated loving James.

I looked up from my Transfiguration essay (which I had been attempting to write for three hours now to no avail) when I heard a chair pull out from my table. It was Remus. I offered up a greeting, he offered his. He sat down and looked at me as I painstakingly wrote out my conclusion.

"Lily, why are you avoiding James?"

I pretended to be checking a fact in a textbook. I knew this conversation had been a long time coming but that didn't mean I wanted to have it.

"Avoiding Potter?"

"Lily, don't play coy with me. I know you haven't been speaking to him."

"Maybe we've had a fight."

"You didn't."

The textbook was getting very boring very quickly.

"Alright we didn't."

"Than why are you ignoring him?"

"I wouldn't so much say ignoring him as not paying attention…"

"Lily."

Remus sounded exasperated. He had good reason to. I was ignoring James and probably making his life miserable. But it was better that he get over me and find someone worthy of him who hadn't made him miserable for six years.

I said as much to Remus. He sighed and shook his head with a bemused smile on his face.

"You know Lily, if I were you I wouldn't kill the goose that laid the golden eggs."

He smiled, stood up and walked out of the Library.

My god he was right.

I was hardly aware of packing my things and racing out of the Library. I had to find him.

"James!"

* * *

**A/N**

**This made me so happy to write.**

**The end. Done. I LOVE THIS.**

**_mulberryjam_**


End file.
